Modern computational systems, such as servers, function through the use of electricity. As electricity passes through circuits, a natural degree of resistance is met. This friction may produce considerable heat, and the more electricity that passes through the system, the more heat that is generated.
When a system overheats, it may lead to system component failures. To minimize component failures, any number of components, such as heat sinks and/or fans, may be included in the system to disperse or dissipate heat generated by the system.